


Without a word

by CitrusCat



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Bullying, Disabled Character, M/M, physical bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusCat/pseuds/CitrusCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragic incident in Peter Parkers childhood the adopted son of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark is left almost completely blind and deaf and even though he is capable of speaking he won't say a single word. Years later the smart teenager is met with another hardship in his life: Flash Thompson. The quarterback picks on Peter since day one, but a new student at Midtown High might change that, just when Peter thinks he won't be able to stand it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Peter to look like Rosy Higgins  
> completely awesome redesign of Spider-Man （*´▽｀*）
> 
> http://www.tencentticker.com/projectrooftop/wp-content/uploads/2011/09/Rosy-Higgins.png

His fingers traced the cold metal of the lockers, that were lined up down every single hallway in Midtown High. He stopped for a moment and sighed silently. It was rather hard to navigate trough the school, even with his glasses, but without them? After being spun around by Flash Thompson and his “super awesome” squad of football-brutes? Fat chance! He just had no clue where the hell he was and since school was over already he couldn't even ask anyone to lead him or help him search for his glasses. He would probably end up helplessly wander around the building until the janitor finds him and then later at dinner he would have to explain how he managed to lose his glasses _again_.

Peter Parker doesn't drown himself in self-pity very often, but right now he would sell his soul to be just a little tad more _normal_. Pretty please?

He sighed once more before continuing his pointless journey through the school, just to bump into something – or rather _someone_ quite bulky. Peter stumbled backwards, praying that it wasn't one of Flash's goons.

His body already stiffened to prepare for a possible and very likely punch in the guts, but even though he could make out some movement in front of him, nothing happened. And while he grew more and more uneasy and nervous Wade Wilson just looked down at this puny boy in front of him, that seemed too scared to even mumble a simple “sorry”.

“Boy, don't shit your pants. Not like _you_ could harm anyone.” He leaned in closer to get a better view on the kid's eyes. They weren't only big and of an pretty interesting shade of amber, but also seemed to be rather unfocused, as if they weren't really looking at Wade, but through him. “Can you even see me?” , he blurted out, while waving a hand in front of the stranger's face.

Peter took a step back and fumbled out his Stark-Phone out of the pouch of his hoodie, opening a Word-pad and starting typing immediately. Luckily typing was something he could do blindly. After he finished he showed Wade the display, so he could read his message.

**> >Sorry, I am pretty much blind without my glasses.<<**

“Whoa, wait! You can neither see nor talk? Geez, at least you can _hear_ me..!”

**> >I have to wear hearing aids though.<<** Wade whistled at that. “So, you said you lost your glasses?” Peter nodded.

To be honest Wade Wilson wasn't anything close to a good Samaritan, but right now even kicking a puppy seemed way more appealing then leaving that kid on his own. “Were have you.. uhm.. you know.. where did you see them for the last time?” He asked somewhat awkwardly. Now _that_ surprised Peter. Irritated by the sudden kindness he vaguely gestured down the hallway he came from. Wade nodded.

 

It didn't take him very long to make out the big glasses, lying on top of a locker. He took it down and turned it in his hands a little. “Is it this thing? They look like some kind of goggles.. and they are mirrored?” Peter smiled in relieve when Wade gave him back his glasses and put them on immediately. His blurred vision cleared up to some amount, even though it was still pretty bad. He still couldn't quite make out the other's face, but he was pretty sure that he had never seen Wade before.

**> >Thanks. My Dad would've killed me if I had lost them again. He actually made them himself and they are mirrored, because my eyes would look totally dorky otherwise.<<** Wade nodded again, not really knowing what to do now. “So.. quite an odd place to leave your glasses, huh? Especially when you're so short..” He rubbed his neck and Peter made a grimace. The smaller boy hesitated a little, before typing a new message.

**> >Well, someone helped me lose them.<<** Wade raised an eyebrow in disbelieve. “Wait. You are blind, deaf and mute and “someone” still picks on you?”

** >>Almost blind and almost deaf, please.<<** Peter smirked and Wade rolled his eyes, holding back a chuckle. “Fine. Got it.” They walked out of school together in silence, when Wade suddenly stopped. “I'm Wade Wilson by the way. If – you know – anyone's making trouble..” Peter raised his eyebrow and nodded smiling.

**> >Peter Parker.<<** “Peter? Seriously? Now I know why they pick on you.” Peter pouted in a playful manner and swatted Wade's arm lightly, making the bigger boy burst out laughing. He ruffled Peter's hair and they parted, smiling and laughing, waving at each other. Both somewhat excited to go to school the next day for the first time in forever.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Peter felt pretty nervous. He actually was incredibly excited about meeting Wade again. Peter wasn't very popular and besides Gwen and Harry hardly anyone spoke to him, so “making friends” was something rather unusual to him and he automatically wondered if Wade hadn't just been kind to him. So when he approached the main entrance of Midtown High he bit his lip, looking for the blonde in question as unobtrusively as possible, when suddenly someone slammed into him, throwing his muscular arm around his shoulder.

Peter froze instantly, thinking it was Flash Thompson about to push him into a locker, but instead he heard Wade's laughter right next to his ear.

“Easy there, baby boy!” He said with his husky voice, still chuckling. “Didn't _see_ me coming, huh?” Peter pouted and pushed him away a little – or at least he _tried_ to, because Wade was as immovable as a brick wall. So he gave up quite fast to pull out his mobile.

**> > I don't know what is more insulting: Your pun or that ridiculous nickname.<< **

“What? Insulting? What's wrong with 'baby boy', sweet-cheeks?” He asked, voice pitched up to sound as innocent as possible.

Peter rolled his eyes at this. Wade couldn't see it because of his glasses, but he new either way and laughed again. Peter smiled shyly, when he noticed that unlike most of the time he wasn't laughed _at_ – Wade was actually laughing _with_ him; if Peter _could_ laugh that is – and it felt great, so he couldn't help but grin like a madman.

“Peter?”

He looked up to a blurry frame that actually was Gwen and smiled at her. She sounded a little scared. She probably thought that Wade was bothering him in some way, but his smile seemed to comfort her. “Your girlfriend?” Wade asked out of the blue, startling both Peter and Gwen, who started to shake their heads simultaneously.

**> > Gwen, that's Wade. Wade, Gwen.<< **

“Nice to meet you, Wade. Are you new at Midtown High? I probably would.. erm.. you know.. “

“Remembered that ugly mug?” Wade laughed nervously and Peter could feel his friend stiffing up.

“Wha-.. no! No, no! God, no.. I.. I didn't mean to..” Gwen uttered, her embarrassment heavy in her voice.

“Nah, 's okay.”

Gwen was saved by the bell. She apologized once more and scurried away as soon as possible. Peter gazed after her a little irritated, before looking at Wade again. For a moment Wade didn't seem to notice, but then he finally snapped. “Don't worry about it, Petey. Let's just say that my face is not the nicest thing to look at.” Wade shrugged and tried to seem nonchalant, but Peter could sense, that this was only the tip of the iceberg. He wanted to ask about it, but before he could say anything Wade was already off, leaving for his class and Peter did the same shortly after.

 

It wasn't until lunch break that he met Wade again.

He was just about to carry his tray to the table he, Gwen and Harry occupied most of the time, when someone tripped him up, almost sending him falling on his face, but luckily someone grabbed his arm, pulling him back to his feet. Peter wasn't all too surprised to find out that this _someone_ was – once again – none other then Wade Wilson.

“Careful there.” It sounded as if he spat out the words right into Flash's face.

“Whoa, calm down, mother hen. It's not my fault puny Parker tripped over his own feet.” The quarterback mocked grinning wide. Peter heard his entourage laugh, but Wade just shoved him towards the table Peter had been navigating to previously. All the time, feeling the firm grip around his upper arm and before Wade let go he whispered into his ear.

“That's the jerk you've been talking about?” Peter nodded slightly, then both of them sat down. It suddenly occurred to Peter that even Harry had never stood up to him even once. He had never been as close to him as to Gwen, though. The only reason Harry actually had befriended him was because his Dad had told him to do so. At first it had been pretty awkward, but eventually Harry had noticed that Peter wasn't that bad after all, but still – he wouldn't risk getting into the line of fire. Peter wondered why Wade actually bothered about him and he was a little sad, when the only reason he found was “pity”. It had been the same with Gwen though. She had started talking to him out of pity as well – they became best friends in the end, but sometimes it still bugged Peter.

“Earth to Peter, you even listening to me?” Peter snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Wade in confusion, who had already eaten up his lunch and was now apparently trying to figure out his math homework. Gwen was sitting across from him, gesturing as if she would expect him to do something.

**> >Sorry, spaced out there.<< **

“Yeah, we noticed.”

“However, Gwen told me that you are some kind of genius – so would you please share your knowledge with me and..?” Peter took the text book Wade had opened without hesitation.

 

**> >Since all coefficients of polynomial P are real, the complex conjugate to the given zeros are also zeros of P. **

**Hence P(z) = (z - (2 - i))(z - (2 + i))(z - (1 - i))(z - (1 + i)) = = z4 - 6 z3 + 15 z2 - 18 z + 10**

**Hence: a = -6, b = 15, c = -18 and d = 10.**

**Got it? <<**

„Jesus Christ, Peter you _are_ a genius!“

**> >Nah, it's no big deal, really.<< **

“That's my man!” Wade said gleefully, pushing a note with even more tasks on them towards Peter.

**> >I am not going to do your homework for you.<< **

“Aww, come on Petey-pie!” Wade whined.

**> >Well, I might give you tutoring.<<**

“You would, really?” Peter nodded and before he knew what was happening he found himself in a bone crushing hug. He heard Gwen giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of weeks flew by quickly.

It seemed as if Wade had immensely increased Peter's quality of life. And that wasn't even based on Flash's lose in interest towards the young boy. Sure, it was pretty nice that he had stopped bothering him, but in the end of the day Wade was just so much more than a bodyguard.

The two of them became practically inseparable and Wade would often walk Peter home, where he would help him with math or physics, before they would settle down to watch movies, play video games or just simply goof around.

At first Peter's parents had been a little overprotecting and warily, but they soon started to like Wade almost as much as they liked Gwen – which meant a lot really, because Gwen was the embodiment of perfection in their eyes. They would have loved it, if he would date her and he had to admit that at some point in time he actually had had a crush on her, but she always seemed so way out of his league and in the end, he would have been devastated if he would have lost her as a friend. So that was never going to happen.

And then there was Wade.

Truth be told; Peter had a crush on him. A small one, really, but that didn't matter anyway, because Wade wasn't feeling the same. Peter was pretty sure about that. Certainly Wade loved to flirt and he was really clingy and affectionate, but every now and then, when they got to close he would pull away and laugh it off as if everything was just a big joke. It had stung at first, but Peter could see how someone like Wade couldn't fall in love with someone like himself. And it was fine. It really was.

 

That was what he was thinking about while waiting for Wade to meet up with him, so they could walk home together as they always did, when Flash and his goons saw an opportunity to strike.

“Whoa, Parker – all alone again? Where's your babysitter?” They looked around in an exaggerated manner and laughed.

Peter just sighed silently and pretended to mute down his hearing aids. Something he wouldn't had done before Wade. The reason was simple: It enraged Flash.

The bulky quarterback slammed his fist in the wall, missing Peter by an inch and shouted at him, spitting in his face as he did so.

“Muting me out, really? Where are you manners Parker?! I thought we had something special going on!” His friends imitated kissing noises. “Guess what, Parker? _I_ missed giving you a love tap from time to time, but probably you've just _forgotten_ all those fun times we had together? Huh?” This time his fist rammed into his stomach, leaving Peter hissing at the pain.

“But don't worry, 'Petey-pie' – I will take my time to remind you and I will make sure to wash away the stench of that little fuck face you replaced me with.”

At this two of Flash's friends gripped his arms tightly and started to drag him down the hall. Peter tried to get lose, kicked and punched them and felt so incredibly pathetic as he did, until Flash himself fixed him up with some more punches to the guts.

They ended up dragging him to the restrooms, forcing him into one of the cubicles, with his arms neatly held behind his back. Flash stood next to him, ripped off his glasses and threw them away carelessly.

“Kneel down, Parker.”

He grid his teeth. He knew what was awaiting him and he also knew that he was not getting out of this one. He wanted to cry, to obey, so it would be over as soon as possible, but he had _some_ dignity left and he wouldn't stand loosing _that_.

Flash didn't care though. Or maybe he did. Maybe it even amused him, because it was so much more fun to see puny Parker struggle. So the quarterback helped his victim by slamming his fist in the younger boy's abdomen, bringing him to his knees, right in front of the toilet bowl. The stench alone made him sick, but he hadn't much time to think about it, because the next thing he knew was that they pushed him down, flushing the toilet.

It was the most _disgusting_ , the most _humiliating_ thing Peter had ever had to endure in his whole life.

At first he tried to hold his breath, but the water was everywhere, stinging in his eyes and prickling in his nose and they wouldn't let lose until he couldn't stand it anymore and gasped for air, swallowing the stinky water. They pulled him up, letting him cough and spit and _breathe_ for what seemed to be two seconds, before repeating the whole procedure over and over again.

At some point Peter stopped counting, stopped to care and he was somewhat relieved that at least no one could see his tears.

After what seemed like an eternity they finally let off of him, slamming him into the wall one more time.

 

Peter did nothing but sit there, trying to catch his breath, his mind completely blank, when he heard someone moving towards him quite fast. He half thought it was Flash who came back for more, but it was in fact Wade.

This time he wished it had been Flash.

He didn't want Wade to see him like that and so he couldn't help but let out a strangled sob.

Immediately Wade knelt down next to him, pulling him into a tight hug.

“ _Shit_ , Pete. I'm sorry.” They stayed like that for a while, until Wade helped him to get up so he could wash his face. He also picked up his glasses, but this time they had broke them, which was why Wade offered Peter his arm to lead him.

**> >Why do you even put up with a loser like me?<<** He had asked him with a bitter smile.

“Why? Well, isn't that obvious, Peter?”

**> >You pity me.<< **

“What? Hell, no!” Wade was quite baffled.

“Peter, I.. I put up with you, because you are worth it.”

 

Wade had walked him home after that, staying silent the whole time, which was really unlike him, but it wasn't like Peter was in the mood to listen to his ramblings anyway. He stopped in front of the tower, turning to Peter, who looked up to where he guessed where Wade's eyes were.

“At least your not going to use your glasses anytime soon.” He chuckled a little nervously, but Peter could only shrug in annoyance.

“This way I will be allowed to lead you more often, huh?” The whole conversation already started to frustrate Peter and he was about to just leave, when Wade grabbed his wrist.

“Damn it, Peter. Your eyes are just so fucking beautiful.”

And then he just kissed him.

Peter was so shocked that he froze, before realizing what was happening and just when he comprehended that yes Wade was in fact kissing him, the older boy pulled away, mumbling an excuse before running away.

It was the first time in ages that Peter wished he could make a sound, that he wished he could call Wade's name, so he could tell him how he felt, but instead he just stood there his whole world spinning making him feel dizzy.


	4. Chapter 4

Wade Wilson looked down at his mobile.

It had been almost two weeks since he had kissed Peter. He fell in love with that little dork the first time he saw him, but he always had tried to hide his crush, because Peter had been the first person that had not judged him by his looks - sure, he _couldn't_ see the scars, but it still meant something to Wade – and he didn't want their friendship to end, just because Peter didn't feel the same.

The kiss however, that tiny little moment when Wade had not been able to hold back had destroyed everything. Peter's reaction had made it quite clear, that the boy was not interested in Wade and the realization of this had _hurt_.

So much, that he couldn't bear being near Peter anymore. So he had stayed at home, skipping classes, locking his door not ever looking at the texts Peter send him, to afraid of what they would say.

After he had stopped texting him every day Wade had thought that he had finally moved on and went to school again, trying his best to avoid Peter.

He did pretty well, but then again at this point there was no Peter to avoid anymore.

It took him a few days to realize that. Peter was _gone_ and Wade started to worry. He had then asked Gwen, where Peter was.

She had answered with a bitter laugh, glossy eyes and a tight hug.

“Didn't you ever look at your phone? We've been trying to reach you.”

 

So here he was going through the messages, reading the latest ones first.

**Peter: “Wade I am sorry, please come back.”**

**Peter: “Come on, Wade, I didn't mean turning into a stone, when you kissed me – I was just so surprised and.. I really liked it..”**

**Peter: “Are you okay, Wade?” Peter: “Uhh.. I am worrying – are you sick?”**

**Peter: “Wade are you skipping school because of this?”**

**Peter: “Wade, please. This isn't funny. Why don't you want to talk to me?”**

**Peter: “Hey, so.. we are making Tacos tonight – you want to come over?”**

**Peter: “So now I am convinced, that you don't even read my messages, because you would never ever say “no” to a taco.”**

**Gwen: “Hi, Wade. Are you alright?”**

**Peter: “You are so damn stubborn, Wade.”**

**Peter: “Geez.. I miss you.”**

**Peter: “Sorry that I've been bothering you with all those texts. I just wanted to say that -”**

He couldn't.

He couldn't finish reading them, not now. Wade blinked a few times, trying to hold back the tears already forming in his eyes.

He looked up to Peter, who seemed to sleep peacefully, even with all those tubes and cables attached to him.

“What exactly happened?” Wade tried to stay calm, but his voice sounded hoarse.

Gwen, who was sitting next to him patted his shoulder gently.

“Flash and his friends started to harass him again, but they became so.. so much more _brutal_. You know, they wanted to _hurt_ Peter, not just mock him or.. or whatever..” She had to pause and took a deep breath while shaking her head. “That day, after school, they followed him. They shoved him around and when Peter fought back Flash just.. just pushed him into the traffic.” She sobbed, tears freely streaming down her cheeks.

Wade wanted to look at her, to pat her shoulder like she did, but he couldn't avert to gaze at the frail, pale hand he was holding.

“I promise you, Gwen – I will make that bastard pay. I will brake every single bone inside his body, I will rip of his skin and feed it to him and _god forbid_ , if Peter dies.

The moment that heart stops beating I will make him _plead_ for his own death.

_I will make him pay._ ”


End file.
